


See The Stars in The Rain

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, flangst, well i hope it's angst to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Stars can't show themselves when it's raining.





	See The Stars in The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing something that i think is angst, forgive me if you think it's too shallow to be angst. ACTUALLY it's angst and fluff because i can never write pure angst (damn me). But ajsjfkv just... okay. I'm really nervous about this. But here goes.
> 
> Also! Title is from MY QUEEN Aimer's song, Stars in The Rain! Go check her out people. YOU WILL NOT REGRET.

The rain's pouring already when you get off work. Too bad, you didn't bring an umbrella today. But walking through the rain once in a while doesn't hurt. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway.  
  
You stayed for a bit outside your building, admiring the view of the city in the rain. You see a cafe across you, filled with people finding shelter while waiting for clear skies. A few people here and there pass by you, running their way through the rain. You think maybe you should just do that too, so you could get home earlier.  
  
As soon as you decided to stride through the water droplets glazing the city, your phone rings. A text comes in that says,  
  
Don't get yourself wet! I'm on my way!  
  
You've always admired that side of him, that insane amout of care he has for you, that even though today was his day off from work, he still got out of his house to get you. He knew you all too well, apparently. Knew you would forget your umbrella, knew you would just walk home soaking wet.

You're thankful for him, especially when it rains. Not just literally, but figuratively too. People would think that an umbrella is what you need to beat the rain, but it really is the sun that will remove traces of it. And that is him for you. The sun.  
  
Half an hour passes by, and you see a person walking to you from a distance. His pace a bit hurried, like he just ran a few blocks to get here. Ran in the rain, actually, because as he got closer, you saw how drenched he was.  
  
"Hi," is what he says first.  
  
"Hello," you say.

"It's been a while."

"How long were you in the rain?"  
  
"A few minutes? I bought something on the way here."  
  
You study his face. He smiles nervously, his breath still ragged. The way he stands is a little slouched, almost as if your presence belittles him. Why would you, right?  
  
"How are you? We haven't seen each other in a while."  
  
"Been good. I kept myself busy. With work, and keeping the dogs healthy."  
  
"Yep. Sorry about that."  
  
Sorry. That was the first time you heard that word from him, ever since the last time you spoke. Funny enough, that was the last word you heard from him. Until now.  
  
"It's alright. You can't keep them, right? Company rules."  
  
"Yes. Maybe I could visit them sometime?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to recommend that. We're not exactly okay, let's be honest."  
  
The truth is, him leaving you at your lowest point in life drove you near the end of the line. It couldn't possibly be his fault that he had to be busy with training to become a singer that he had to abandon you. You were having an emotional crisis, and he was getting impatient with his company. You both had screamed at each other countless of times. And on that last night, the rain covered up both your tears as you said sorry and goodbye.  
  
You thought the rain would never stop after that. That you wouldn't see rainbows, even stars. But it's all good now. Someone has brought the sun back into your life.  
  
"I know that. I know it all now."  
  
"Then you know you shouldn't just think we could go back to what was normal."  
  
The rain weakens down to tiny droplets, the winds gone and people are starting to walk out the streets again. You look up at the sky and still see clouds. Nothing but grey in the midst of dark blue.  
  
"It's raining again tonight, like that last time. But I'll say this. I never meant to say goodbye."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jae," you look at him and smile a little. Proof that you have moved on.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's not how it works now. You were my star, Jae. But it was raining. The rain was pouring over me and I couldn't see you. No matter how much I wanted to. Heavy, gray clouds were blocking you, and you couldn't show yourself to me either.  
  
"The rain stayed and didn't stop for me after that night. It felt like a long night, dark and cold and I was soaking wet. With tears, with rain, with everything. And I still didn't see you.  
  
"But morning came. The sun came, eventually. Someone came and brought me heat, dried all the rain, all the tears. And with the sun, the stars disappeared. Turns out I didn't need to see them at all."  
  
A little too emotional, you think. But when else would you be able to tell him those things, if not now?  
  
"You really have moved on, haven't you?" He smiles a little. A little, but genuine.  
  
You were about to boast about how you have moved on, but the person you'll talk about was already walking towards you.  
  
"Hey," is what he says.  
  
"What took you so long?" is what you reply.  
  
He smiles his goofy, bright, sunny smile.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that my umbrella's broken so I went to buy one first."  
  
You laugh at his dumbness. Yes, he's dumb sometimes, but he's your dumb guy.  
  
"You're dumb, you know that? Why did you only buy one?"  
  
He shows you the umbrella he just bought. It's a black one, but covered with white stars. You snicker a little at the coincidence before grabbing the umbrella.  
  
And handing it to Jae.  
  
"Take it. I didn't see them before, but I hope you can see your own stars in the rain, soon."  
  
Jae smiles as he takes it. He thanks you and leave, not saying another word.  
  
"Hey, you know that guy?"  
  
"Yeah, we used to date. But that's a story for another time. Meanwhile, we don't have an umbrella, Bri."  
  
"That's because you gave it to the man who just left!"  
  
"He was a poor man, okay?"  
  
"Wait, is he _poor_ poor? Damn, we should've given him cash too."  
  
You laugh at the dumb one and hold his hand, ready to drag him and run your way home, through the rain.  
  
"You're dumb, and I'm dumber for keeping you. Let's just run home!"  
  
You're already running when he says,  
  
"But we're getting wet, and it's dark now!"  
  
"Shh, Bri. You bring the sun anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I just didn't want anyone to hurt Young K anymore and I so badly want to hurt Jae. Let's turn the tables. :)  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
